Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}9 \\ 0\end{array}\right]$